marvels_spider_manfandomcom-20200222-history
Peter Parker
|home = New York City |family = May Parker Ben Parker Richard Parker Mary Parker |occupation = Vigilante Former research assistant at Octavius Industries |height = 5'10" |weight = 167 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Genius-level intellect, skilled scientist and engineer, heightened athletic abilities, wall-crawling and webbing ability, precognitive spider-sense, rapid healing, web-influenced gadgets |voice actor = Yuri Lowenthal |original appearance = Peter Parker (Earth-616) }} Peter Parker, who adopts the secret identity Spider-Man, is the main playable character and protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a twenty-three-year-old research assistant from New York City who fights crime under his alias, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Peter gained his powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider at the age of fifteen. Employing a secret identity, he settled on using his newfound abilities to protect the citizens of New York as the masked vigilante Spider-Man. Eight years into his superhero career, Peter has become an experienced and masterful crime fighter, but struggles to balance his superhero and personal lives. Spider-Man is aided in his crime-fighting by intrepid Daily Bugle reporter Mary Jane Watson, his ex-girlfriend, and NYPD Captain Yuri Watanabe. In his civilian life, Peter is supported by his Aunt May, and is employed by his friend and mentor, the respected scientist Dr. Otto Octavius. History Early history Peter was born around the year 1995, to government agents Richard and Mary Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. Following the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens. While in middle school, Peter became best friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, forming a friendship that would last into his adulthood. Peter also developed an interest in science at a young age, and he grew up idolizing the acclaimed scientist Dr. Otto Octavius. At fifteen years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. Peter fashioned a rudimentary costume for himself out of a shirt and pants and a mask and engineered his own homemade web fluid and web-shooters, and began wrestling for money under the moniker "The Spider".[https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/74845/spider-geddon_handbook_2018_1 Spider-Geddon Handbook #1]. Marvel Comics. At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop the mugger, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben, who died in his arms. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger when presented with the opportunity, Peter blamed himself for the incident. Though this was traumatizing and heartbreaking, Peter carried on and began using his powers to help the people of New York, taking the lesson his Uncle Ben once taught him, that "With great power comes great responsibility", to heart. Becoming Spider-Man Resolving to use his powers for good, Peter designed a new suit for himself, one with a red and blue pattern and web designs, and began calling himself "Spider-Man". As New York's newest hero, he helped to stop petty crimes across the city and gained a reputation for either being a menacing vigilante or a savior to the people. Peter also took up photography in his free time, eventually landing a job as a freelance photographer with the Daily Bugle assigned to take pictures of Spider-Man in action. While the job brought in money, his pictures were often used in J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign against the web-head. Peter quit his job at the Bugle after Jameson used Peter's photos to blame Spider-Man for a killing spree perpetrated by Electro, unable to stomach working there after being branded as a murderer. He still remembers his time there fondly, though, and the feeling is mutual if the Bugle's farewell card is any indication. Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro (his first genuinely super-powered foe), Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Herman Schultz (Shocker) early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". He managed to defeat them all and lock them up in the secure superhuman prison, the Raft. Other villains that Peter encountered included the Sandman, the Lizard, and Mysterio. Due to his unsystematic approach to crime-fighting as a neophyte, Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long-standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuri Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his true identity. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organization F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane, an aspiring reporter, who became Peter's confidant. They had a stable relationship and even planned on moving together for a while, but they broke up due to Peter's constant concern for Mary Jane's safety due to the dangers of her career as an investigative reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him. Most notably, after finishing high school, Peter attended Empire State University, graduating with a Bachelor of Science degree in biophysics. His thesis of neurotechnology earned Peter a job as a research lab assistant with Otto at Octavius Industries. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' After the NYPD obtain enough evidence to serve a warrant for Wilson Fisk's arrest, Peter makes his way to Fisk Tower to help the police raid the building. Fighting his way through Fisk's men, Spider-Man manages to take Fisk down and end his reign as the Kingpin, sending him to prison. In his personal life, Peter is late for work helping Dr. Octavius demonstrate his advanced prosthetic limbs for his government financiers, who are left concerned by the demonstration's failure. Peter's ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane, investigates an auction of Fisk's goods which is then attacked by a new, supernaturally-powered gang called the Inner Demons. With Spider-Man, she learns that the Demons are seeking something called Devil's Breath. Spider-Man is able to stop a Demon attack with the aid of Officer Jefferson Davis. Davis is lauded for his heroism at a re-election event for Mayor Norman Osborn attended by Peter and Mary Jane. The Demons then attack, killing Davis and many attendees. Peter witnesses their leader, Martin Li, transforming into an inverted form dubbed Mister Negative, but he is knocked unconscious before he can intervene. Following the attack, Peter befriends Officer Davis's son, Miles Morales, over their loss, and convinces him to volunteer at F.E.A.S.T. Peter and Otto continue their research, but Osborn withdraws government funding in an attempt to force Otto to work for Oscorp. Meanwhile, Spider-Man's search for Li uncovers that Devil's Breath is a lethal and virulent bioweapon inadvertently created by Oscorp while developing a cure for genetic diseases at Osborn's behest. Li locates and steals the only sample of Devil's Breath and threatens to release it unless Osborn surrenders to him. Li is foiled by Spider-Man and Mary Jane, Devil's Breath is secured, and Li is incarcerated at the nearby maximum-security prison, the Raft. In the meantime, Otto obsesses over creating enhanced limbs that exceed the limitations of the human body and work in conjunction with a neural interface, revealing to Peter that he is suffering from a neuromuscular disease that will inevitably immobilize him, and that enhanced limbs will allow him to continue his work when his body fails. Peter warns Otto that the interface could impact his mind and personality. Otto continues its use in secret, overcome with anger at Osborn. surrounding Spider-Man.]] Spider-Man is drawn to the Raft by a prison break. He learns that some of his greatest enemies—Li, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion—have escaped. They subdue Spider-Man and present him to Otto, now calling himself Doctor Octopus. Otto warns the beaten Spider-Man to not interfere before retaking the Devil's Breath and releasing it in Times Square, causing a mass outbreak; Peter's Aunt May is among those infected. New York descends into chaos while Doctor Octopus and his subordinates attack Osborn's properties. Osborn declares martial law and blames Spider-Man for the incident, branding him a fugitive. Spider-Man gradually takes back the city, defeating Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. Meanwhile, Mary Jane infiltrates Osborn's penthouse and learns that Devil's Breath was developed to cure Osborn's terminally ill son Harry—Peter and Mary Jane's best friend. As a child, Li was a test subject for the cure, gaining his abilities in an explosion of energy that also killed his parents and caused his hatred for Osborn. She also learns that an antidote exists and Li has taken it. Spider-Man defeats Li and recovers the antidote, but Doctor Octopus arrives, easily defeats Spider-Man, and escapes with both it and Osborn. Wounded, Peter builds himself an armored suit on Mary Jane's advice and confronts Doctor Octopus atop Oscorp Tower, saving Osborn from falling to his death. Otto reveals that he has known Peter's secret identity and the two battle. Spider-Man recovers the antidote and defeats Doctor Octopus. Peter brings the antiserum to Dr. Morgan Michaels, who informs him that while the sample is viable, the dose is only enough for one use, and he'll need the entire sample to make enough for others. Knowing that May's condition has progressed too far for her to wait, Peter is faced with either saving May or saving everyone. As he prepares to save May, she reveals that she knows he is Spider-Man and that she is proud of him. Ultimately, Peter is forced to let May die, collapsing to his knees and sobbing as she flat-lines. Three months later, New York has returned to normal and Peter and Mary Jane rekindle their relationship. Miles, who was bitten earlier by an experimental Oscorp spider, reveals to Peter that he has gained spider-like powers, prompting Peter to reveal his own secret. ''The City That Never Sleeps'' In the three-part downloadable content campaign, The City That Never Sleeps, Spider-Man finds himself closing in on Black Cat (Felicia Hardy), his ex-girlfriend, who appears to be stealing various data drives throughout the city for Maggia mobster Hammerhead. Peter eventually tracks her down and as he confronts her, Felicia reveals that Hammerhead is using her son to blackmail her into working for him. Peter convinces her into letting him help, asking that she stall Hammerhead while they look for her son. She claims that Hammerhead has a massive vault which is where her son would likely be. Spider-Man locates the vault and teams up with Black Cat to take out Hammerhead's men guarding the area. As more Maggia goons arrive, Black Cat makes her way to the vault while Spider-Man deals with them. He then enters the vault to discover that Black Cat has tricked him into helping her rob Hammerhead's main vault, and that she never had a son. As Black Cat retreats to her hideout, Spider-Man learns that Hammerhead has rigged it to explode as revenge. Despite his earnest attempts to save her, Black Cat is seemingly killed in the explosion. Spider-Man assists Yuri Watanabe and her team attack Hammerhead and his gang's base of operations, which results in the deaths of many of her officers, with Yuri only surviving because of Spider-Man's intervention. Spider-Man destroys several of Hammerhead's "businesses" and weapons cache as he tracks him down, learning that he has illegally acquired numerous Sable International weapons and tech and is planning to kill the other Maggia dons on live television to gain respect and fear. He finds Hammerhead on a construction site and confronts him. However, a vengeful Yuri appears during the fight and immobilizes Spider-Man before proceeding to shoot Hammerhead dead, though he is artificially resurrected by one of his men while his bodybag is being transported to a morgue. Learning that Hammerhead is still alive and has gone into hiding, Spider-Man allies himself with Silver Sable, who has returned to New York to reclaim her stolen Sable International tech. After saving one of her agents named David Obademi from some Maggia operatives, he works with Sable to interrogate Hammerhead's top henchman Tony, who reveals that Hammerhead is planning to meet Silver Sable on the rooftop of the Colexco building. This leads to an ambush that results in Hammerhead nearly killing Spider-Man before Black Cat appears and saves him; in the ensuing chaos, Hammerhead runs off with Silver Sable. Spider-Man eventually tracks her down to Hammerhead's underground hideout and rescues her. With Sable, he then lures Hammerhead to a Sable International boat where they defeat him. Characteristics Appearance Peter is of slightly above-average height, with a lean but muscular build, weighing 167 lbs. and standing 5'10" in height. He has brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter is often seen wearing plaid or flannel shirts. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. Personality Peter lives his life by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for the greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. He is nonetheless viewed with suspicion by the authorities, who often do not see eye to eye with him on his vigilantism. Spider-Man's morality frequently puts him at odds with other super-powered beings, who usually abuse their abilities for selfish purposes. As Peter Parker, he manifests the "every man" persona, sharing the common struggles of every day life such as maintaining rent, relationships, and jobs. Although an adult, Peter still retains fragments of his awkward, geeky persona from his adolescent years as a social outcast, shown by how he repeatedly stumbles over his own words, especially when interacting with women. One of Spider-Man's foremost traits is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defense mechanism in dangerous situations. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise. His wisecracking nature can cause him to appear unprofessional or childish, with his humor also extending itself to his allies as he often inadvertently provokes annoyance or irritation in them, to the point that even the stern and collected Captain Watanabe remarks that she barely "tolerates" him. Whilst maintaining an upbeat attitude in the face of adversity, Peter never adopts an arrogant or callous attitude, with him humbly considering himself to just be "a guy from Queens", and is exceedingly compassionate, loyal, and faithful to those close to him. He caringly plans a spontaneous party at F.E.A.S.T. in dedication to his Aunt May's selfless work, telling her that he wishes there were more people like her in the world. He also chooses to continue working beside Dr. Octavius over Oscorp, sincerely conveying to the latter his firm belief in their inspiring work, despite not being paid anymore. Furthermore, Peter can be overprotective towards his loved ones, having lost his parents at a young age, as well as losing his Uncle Ben due to his own frivolous choices. He is perfectly prepared to put Mary Jane's best interests first, by constantly worrying about her safety, perhaps to a fault, which ultimately led to their breakup six months prior. The driving force behind Spider-Man's heroics is his indomitable will. No matter how insurmountable the odds or how potent the opponents, it always pushes him far beyond his own recognizable limits. For instance, he manages to break free from Mister Negative's corruption all through a strength of character. His strength of mind enables him to eventually come to terms with the senseless death of his Aunt May, with Peter having fully adjusted to normal life several months later. This trait stems from the immense guilt he harbors for his role in Uncle Ben's death, which forced Peter to accept the correlating responsibility that comes along with his powers. Powers and abilities Spider physiology After getting bitten by a radioactive spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him superpowers and newfound heightened senses. In addition to gaining the ability to effortlessly cling to walls and a sixth sense ("spider-sense") that alerts him to immediate danger, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats using his raw strength, such as lifting a portion of concrete roof to save civilians trapped underneath. It is stated that Spider-Man can lift up to 10 tons. Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable compared to a normal human, allowing him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact and endure collisions that would otherwise pulverize an average human. His speed, agility, balance, and bodily co-ordination are all enhanced to high levels beyond the peak of human potential, with his bones, muscles, and joints twice as elastic than the average human which, combined with his great strength, allows him to jump great distances and heights and perform graceful acrobatic maneuvers with no difficulty whatsoever. Spider-Man's enhanced physiology also grants him a limited but advanced healing factor. He has been shown to be able to quickly recover from fourteen broken bones, and being slashed open by a katana. Furthermore, his vision has been amplified to superhuman levels, leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. Genius-level intellect Academically brilliant, Peter has expertise in the fields of applied science, chemistry, physics, biology, engineering, mathematics, and mechanics. He is a talented and prolific engineer, having designed and created his first web shooters at the mere age of fifteen. Peter won the Fisk Science Prize as a sophomore, and later gained a Bachelor of Science degree in biophysics and wrote an A graded thesis of neurotechnology, subsequently earning a job as a research assistant at Octavius Industries, which he chose over the mega-corporation Oscorp. Peter is also a formidable and proficient hacker, notable for his impressive skills in intelligence gathering and data interpretation, being able to pick up on patterns others do not notice. Fighting skills Due to years of extensive experience and brawling, Spider-Man is a highly accomplished and versatile hand-to-hand combatant. He is a master of several martial arts as well as numerous professional wrestling moves, with the latter most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power. Many specific lucha libre maneuvers have been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, headscissors takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. Spider-Man's fighting also incorporates and takes full advantage of his proper use of physical forces, momentum, and leverage, with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Equipment Spider-Man's arsenal primarily consists of a wide array of web-based gadgets that complement his powers. Most notably, he makes use of mechanical web-shooters to help navigate and trap his enemies. Over the course of the main story, Peter constructs several more web gadgets to use in combat—namely the Impact Web, the Spider-Drone, the Electric Web, the Web Bomb, the Trip Mine, the Concussive Blast, and the Suspension Matrix. The gadgets have unique features and abilities, allowing them to be used in combinations with one another. In addition to aiding Peter in fights, the Electric Web gadget can also be used to power certain electronic conduits. While still in high school, Peter's aptitude in science helped him to discover a way to track his villains using a device of his own design called the Spider-Tracer. A Spider-Tracer is a tiny electronic device that is programmed to emit a radio signal. His spider-sense is capable of picking up frequencies emitted by the Spider-Tracer and let it guide him to his object of interest. Peter also makes use of several Spider-Bot gadgets that he has developed. These small surveillance devices are capable of sending him transmitted recorded images and information through the lenses in his mask, and can be used to crawl in spaces Peter can't and emit harmless subsonic or EMP blasts. With his talents, Peter also sews his own costumes to conceal his identity, designing technologically advanced armored suits equipped with built-in headsets, earpieces, cameras, and radios. His primary costume is called the Advanced Suit, which he crafts after his original suit becomes damaged early in the story. Each color on the outfit has a different function. The blue material is the most flexible and is where Spider-Man requires the most flexibility, such as his limbs. Red is flexible but thicker for protection from minor scuffs and scrapes, and the white is similar to carbon fiber and offers the most protection. Peter also builds an armored version of the Advanced Suit, dubbed the Anti-Ock Suit, in order to counter the mechanical appendages of Doctor Octopus. Relationships Mary Jane Watson Peter and Mary Jane Watson became best friends in middle school, a friendship which would last into adolescence and college. Mary Jane learned of Peter's identity as Spider-Man early in his vigilante career, having helped patch him up after fights more than once. The two entered a relationship during their senior year of college. They dated for two years, until they broke up over a fight caused by Peter being overprotective of her. Six months later, Mary Jane's reporting duties cause Peter and her to cross paths again, and they team up to investigate the Inner Demons. They work together to defeat their leader Mister Negative, and later, Doctor Octopus, in which their feelings for each other resurface, but because of their baggage they decide to remain friends. Three months after the defeat of Doctor Octopus and the death of Aunt May, they meet in a restaurant and Mary Jane invites Peter to stay in her home after hearing that his new home is being furnished. The two then share a passionate kiss, restarting their relationship. By the time of the Maggia crisis, the two have reached a mutual understanding of their partnership. While the possibility of Peter being the father of Black Cat's son puts a minor strain on their relationship, they quickly brush it aside to focus on stopping Hammerhead. Uncle Ben Following the death of Peter's parents, Uncle Ben became Peter's father figure, instilling much of his morality in him. Soon after Peter received his powers, Ben was murdered by a mugger that Peter let go. The knowledge that he was indirectly responsible for his uncle's death was especially traumatic for Peter, pushing him to use his abilities in the service of others rather than his own selfish desires. Aunt May With the death of his Uncle Ben, Aunt May became Peter's last surviving family member. Peter looks up to May for her selflessness and generosity, which inspires him to be better. To keep her from worrying, Peter hides his identity from his aunt. May is one of the countless affected by Devil's Breath. By the time Peter retrieves the only portion of the antiserum, May is already on the verge of death, leaving Peter with the choice of either using the limited amount to save Aunt May or allowing the doctors to study it and mass produce a cure to save everyone else. Peter ultimately chooses the latter and has a tearful farewell with Aunt May, who reveals she already knows he is Spider-Man before passing away. Yuri Watanabe Yuri Watanabe serves as a source of intel for Spider-Man. Peter describes her as his only friend on the police force, citing that she runs the risk of being fired due to working with him. Although she is unaware of Spider-Man's true identity, the two appear to have formed an effective alliance and friendship over the years based on mutual respect and trust. Yuri is frequently annoyed, though amusingly, with Spider-Man's recurring "Spider-Cop" joke, which often prompts her to hang up on him during their many conversations. Despite this, she truly does appreciate him and all the good work he does for the city. The two seem to genuinely care for each other's well-being. The mission Out of the Frying Pan..., for example, sees Spider-Man save Yuri's life after her helicopter is shot down, and concludes with Yuri taking him to the hospital after he is gravely injured. Around the incidents of The City That Never Sleeps, however, where Yuri snaps into the path of absolute justice after the Maggia murders her fellow police officers, their alliance is thrown aside. Miles Morales Peter first meets Miles Morales at the funeral for the latter's father. Feeling guilty for not being able to prevent Officer Davis's death (having worked together with Davis trying to track Mister Negative), and sympathizing with Miles due to losing his father figure, Peter befriends Miles and helps set him up with F.E.A.S.T. in hopes of helping the teenager. Having both lost their respective father figures, the two bond quite quickly, with Peter serving as a mentor figure for Miles. Following Miles' revelation to Peter that he has acquired spider-related abilities, Peter reveals to him that he is Spider-Man, whom Miles has looked up to for much of his young life. In the "Turf Wars" expansion, it is revealed that Peter has started training Miles to be Spider-Man, but constantly warns him about the responsibility associated with his powers. Otto Octavius Having idolized Dr. Otto Octavius since he was six, Peter began working with Otto at Octavius Industries after finishing college. Looking up to Otto for his altruism and intelligence, Peter chose Otto's offer over Oscorp's more lucrative offer. The two eventually became close and trusted friends. At the beginning of the game, Peter and Otto are working on advanced prosthetic limbs, with Peter describing their pioneering project as "exciting" and "important". When Mayor Osborn has Octavius Industries shut down, Peter remains at Otto's side despite the fact that he will no longer be paid. During this time, Otto confides with Peter his history with Osborn, and his impeding loss of motor control. Otto keeps his impending plans against Osborn a secret, including the weaponizing of their artificial limb technology. Drunk on success upon the completion of the neural network, Otto is initially dismissive, then resentful of Peter's concerns of the network's obvious flaws that can impact the user's personality. However, with the limbic degradation not having taken hold yet, Otto pretends to listen to Peter's warning and agree to fix the bugs. While his emotional reasoning continues to deteriorate, Otto still values his friendship with Peter, and orders the Sinister Six not to kill Spider-Man during the breakout. In a recording found in his lab, Otto leaves a message for Peter, admitting his pain in potentially losing Peter's friendship but affirming that he believes his actions are just. As Otto's descent into madness continues, however, he comes to see Peter as "always watching" and stealing his ideas. Peter becomes more desperate and distressed over guilt for being unable to prevent his mentor's fall from grace, blaming himself for failing to save the latter's sanity. When the inevitable battle between the two comes, Otto is deaf to Peter's pleas to stop his madness, and casts aside their friendship for the sake of his crusade, even impaling Peter with his mechanical appendages. After he is defeated by Peter, Otto initially curses Peter for turning on him before begging one last time for Peter's help, claiming that his actions were the result of the neural interface affecting his mind. Realizing that the Otto Octavius he once knew is gone, and fueled by agonizing rage upon Otto's revelation that he knew Peter was Spider-Man all along, Peter reluctantly leaves his former idol and father-figure to the authorities, ending their partnership for good. Martin Li Peter and Martin Li appeared to have a friendly relationship, fostered by their mutual respect for Aunt May. They both held genuine admiration with each other, and Martin admired Peter and his dedication in helping others, and even acknowledged how Peter reminds him of himself when he was younger. However, when Martin begins his agenda in vengeance against Norman Osborn, and becomes a terrorist and the leader of the Inner Demons, Peter was utterly shocked by this. They ultimately became enemies after that, and Peter realized that Martin had to be stopped, but however, despite this, Peter was noticeably reluctant to fight his former friend, and even tried to convince him to give up his crusade of vengeance against Norman Osborn, but due to Martin's hatred for Osborn, he was completely deaf to his pleas. Spider-Man ultimately defeated Mister Negative after he broke free of his corruption. Felicia Hardy Peter has a complicated and tense relationship with cat-burglar Felicia Hardy, better known as the Black Cat. Felicia generally interacts with him in a playful and flirtatious manner, often using her charms to take advantage of him, much to his chagrin. She and Spider-Man started off as enemies due to her crimes before Peter managed to convince Felicia to give up her criminal ways. As a result, they became partners in crime-fighting. During this time, the two fell in love and engaged in a romantic relationship. They continued dating for some time, but broke up when Peter found out that she had relapsed to her criminal ways. Peter and Felicia meet each other again in "The Heist" following a break-in at a museum. She reveals that she's been working with Hammerhead because he has kidnapped her son, causing Peter to think that he might be the father. It later turns out that Felicia does not have a son, and she has just been using him to get to Hammerhead's main vault. Felicia ignores Peter's pleas to do the right thing and retreats to her hideout instead. After learning that Hammerhead has rigged her house to explode, Spider-Man rushes to the scene, but is too late as Felicia seemingly dies in the explosion. A few days later, when Hammerhead attacks him and Silver Sable, Felicia returns and saves him from death. Before she departs, she gives him a drive to help defeat Hammerhead, and apologizes to him for her deception. Silver Sable Silver Sable and Spider-Man first met each other as enemies, with both of them being on opposing sides, and they both shared a mutual dislike for each other, but they put aside their differences in the end when Sable helped him rescue her client Mayor Osborn when the latter is kidnapped by Mister Negative and Doctor Octopus. When Doctor Octopus beats Spider-Man soundly and leaves him gravely wounded, she prioritizes saving him above pursuing the vengeful scientist, and abides by Spider-Man's wishes to be taken care of at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter. When Spider-Man managed to recover, Silver Sable soon left New York for Symkaria, with Sable saying that she will miss him and his bizarre witticisms, indication that she has developed considerable respect for him. In "Silver Lining" their relationship is more friendly. They initially had a confrontation that escalated into a brawl, their differences is later set aside when Sable agrees to join forces with him in order to bring down the physically-enhanced mob boss, Hammerhead. As the story progresses, Sable becomes more trusting of him, and even begins to become more comfortable working with him after he saved her from her abduction and torture at the hands of Hammerhead. When they were ambushed by Hammerhead thugs, Spider-Man and Silver Sable demonstrated great collaboration and teamwork in combat. The two ultimately succeed as a team and defeat him. Before Sable departs again, she bids farewell to him. Original appearance Spider-Man first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 on August 10, 1962. Due to his popularity and high sales, he was later featured in a series, The Amazing Spider-Man, in 1963. Behind the scenes Voice Yuri Lowenthal is the voice and motion-capture actor for Peter/Spider-Man in the game, while John Bubniak provided the likeness for the character model of Peter Parker. In early 2015, Lowenthal gained the role after some initial pushback within Insomniac Games due to him voicing one of the main playable characters for Insomniac's most recently released game at the time, Sunset Overdrive, but ultimately the game's lead writer Jon Paquette convinced the studio to cast him in the role due to his trust in Lowenthal's acting ability. Lowenthal worked with two stunt people throughout the game's development. He tried to differentiate between his voices for Peter Parker and Spider-Man but thought that they could not be totally different and as a result spent a large amount of time "finessing and massaging" his performance to achieve a balance. Reception Insomniac Games' portrayal of Peter Parker has received a widely positive reception from fans and critics. Jonahan Dornbush of IGN praised the focus on Peter Parker and highlighted voice actor Yuri Lowenthal of having "an emotional honesty" in this version of Spider-Man that made it one of his favorite portrayals of the character. Similarly, Josh Harmon of EGM praised the game's characterization and understanding of Parker, which he found was better than almost any other comics adaptation. Dom Nero of Esquire praised the character describing the character as one of the best versions of Spider-Man he has seen, and enjoyed the way that Insomniac depicted Spider-Man's morality. The character was ranked as the number one character within the game by WhatCulture.com. In other media ''Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover'' The official prequel novel Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover sees Spider-Man discover a new criminal named Blood Spider who is impersonating him. Blood Spider, who does not care about saving lives and only wants to get blood in his hands, turns much of the city against Spider-Man. Luckily, Spider-Man manages to expose him and sends him to the Raft. Hostile Takeover also depicts the rivalry between Spider-Man and the Kingpin before the events of the game. ''Spider-Geddon'' cover art.]] This version of Spider-Man makes an appearance in the Spider-Geddon comic book storyline. The story of Spider-Geddon takes place after the events of the game, and begins on Earth-1048 (the game's designated Earth) as Spider-Man is listening to J. Jonah Jameson's podcast. Spider-Man is contacted by Mary Jane Watson who states that a criminal is tearing up a bank in the Financial District and has a spider symbol on him. He arrives at the Financial District where he discovers that Tarantula is responsible. During the battle, Spider-Man is visited by Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616 who joins the battle. After some difficulty, he and Superior Spider-Man manage to defeat Tarantula.Gage, Christos (2018). [https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/71335/spider-geddon_2018 Spider-Geddon #0]. Marvel Comics. Spider-Man is with Superior Spider-Man's group on Leopardon as they discuss how to destroy the Inheritors.Gage, Christos (2018). [https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/71338/spider-geddon_2018_3 Spider-Geddon #3]. Marvel Comics. After Solus dismisses Superior Spider-Man upon bringing Ben Reilly to him, Spider-Man of Earth-1048 is revealed to have secretly followed Superior Spider-Man and thinks that he has betrayed him. As Spider-Man of Earth-1048 learns that tricking Jennix into feeding on Ben Reilly was part of Superior Spider-Man's plans, they are attacked by the Inheritors.Gage, Christos (2018). [https://www.marvel.com/comics/issue/71340/spider-geddon_2018_5 Spider-Geddon #5]. Marvel Comics. ''Spider-Man: City at War'' Spider-Man is featured in the 6-issue comic book Spider-Man: City at War, which follows the events of the game while introducing some new events. The first issue was released in March 2019. References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man